Around the Campfire
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Halloween fanfic. A squabble between the knights about who is bravest leads to a night in the woods. Scary stories begin to be told. Who can hold their nerve? Based mostly as Arthur/Gwen pairing all with the fun of the knights and Merlin :) One-shot. I DO NOT OWN MERLIN!


**A/N: Here is a little Halloween fanfic. I had the idea floating around so just wrote it down and below is what came out. Please review!**

**Enjoy and happy Halloween! **

**Arwen4eva xxx**

It is All Hallows Eve. Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival are in the woods, sitting around a blazing fire. Each have a thick blanket of which they are currently sitting on, and if they can last, to sleep on. A goblet of blood red wine is either in their hands or beside them on the forest floor.

The flames are licking up at the large rabbit, cooking the warm meat to fill each member of the Round Table's stomach, accompanied with the wine, warming their chilled bodies.

* * *

A few hours before, an argument was risen about who was the bravest between the knights. Of course it led to boasting about quests each knight had taken part in. Except for Arthur. Sitting beside his wife and Merlin on his other side, all three couldn't help but laugh.

The chatter stopped.

"Do you think you're braver than us then _Princess_?" Gwaine asked.

"Of course I am. I just don't need to prove it to you, or to anyone for that matter." Arthur replied taking Gwen's hand in his own, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

"The Princess is scared!" Gwaine announced causing the knights and Merlin to laugh and Gwen giggle slightly.

"I am not! Do you know what? I'll prove it! Lets go into the woods tonight and sleep out there. When you get scared you come back to the citadel."

Gwaine shrugged. "I'm in." he said.

"Me too." Percival said.

"Count me in." Elyan said.

"Might be fun." Leon said.

"What about you Merlin?" Arthur asked looking to his right.

"Yeah, sure. I'm in." he replied with a small smile.

"And how about Esmerelda?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh no no no no no." Arthur said. "Guinevere will be staying here."

"I assure you Arthur, I am not. I'm coming." Arthur just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "Just because I am a woman, does not mean that I get scared easily. This sounds like fun."

Before Arthur could say anything, Gwaine spoke up. "Well, that is settled then isn't it. We will meet in the courtyard in an hour, each with blankets and something to help catch a rabbit or something in the woods with. Merlin you can bring some wine and some bread or something from the kitchens. No swords, no mail or armour. Just a bunch of friends having fun on the spookiest night of the year. Deal?"

"Deal." everyone said.

Each person then took their leave so it just Gwen and Arthur remained. Gwen stood but was stopped by Arthur's hand on her arm.

"You will stay with me when we are out there right Guinevere?" Arthur asked, the worry present in his tone. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I will stay with you Arthur. I was planning too. But trust me, we have been married for 5 months now and there has been no trouble as of late and I haven't disappeared have I?"

"No you haven't."

"No, because I am not going anywhere ever again. I love you." she placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you too." he brought his hand to the back of her neck, brought her head down and kissed her sweetly.

When they split, Gwen smiled.

"I'm going to change into something that will be more comfortable." she said kissing him quickly again then walking to the wardrobe. She pulled out her new riding shirt and trousers, closed the wooden door and went behind the changing screen.

* * *

An hour later sees the friends meeting up in the courtyard, blankets under their arms, Merlin with a satchel filled with food, goblets and wine.

"Come on then." Arthur says taking Gwen's hand in his.

The group then set off for their night in the woods.

* * *

Arthur and Gwen are sitting with Arthur's arm around Gwen's shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder on their blankets spread out so there is enough room to accommodate two people.

"Why don't we have scary stories?" Gwaine asks.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Leon asks.

"No! Especially on a night like this. All Hallows Eve is the best time to tell scary stories!" Gwaine says.

"I think it is quite a good idea." Percival says.

"Why not?" Elyan says.

"Okay." Gwen says.

"Fine." Arthur says.

"As long as it is a good one." Merlin says.

"Right, I'll go first then." Gwaine says. He takes a swig of wine from his goblet then places it to his side.

"Okay." Gwaine clear his throat and begins. "There was a group of 7 people in the middle of the woods on All Hallows Eve. One was a handsome devil and the others were average apart from one beautiful looking lady. But then a howling screech came from the trees around them. Then it came. The ghost headed for the tall, muscular one and tore his head off. But it did not stop there. It headed for the blacksmith's son next. This time going straight through his chest, tearing his heart out and leaving a gaping hole in his chest."

Gwen sinks into Arthur's chest. Not out of fear but out of disgust and discomfort.

Arthur senses this and speaks up just as Gwaine is getting to the killing of Leon. "I think that is enough of that one thank you Gwaine."

"Why? Because you are _scared_?" he teases.

"No because I don't think Guinevere is enjoying a story where a ghost rips her brother's heart out of his chest."

"Ah. Sorry about that."

"I think I will tell one now." Arthur says. Gwen readjusts so her head is back on his shoulder.

"The roaring fire was washing heat over their chilled bodies. A man and woman sitting together, their friends surrounding them. They were enjoying themselves in each others company when the twigs on the floor began to snap and heavy footfalls could be heard. Each pair of eyes turned into the dark where the footsteps could be heard louder and louder." Gwen leans into his side more, feeling slightly scared.

"Each knight drew their swords as quietly as they could possibly muster and stood. The shabby haired knight advanced towards the sound first but then CRACK... a branch fell, landing on his head. He was knocked out cold. He was dragged back and laid next to the fire where a big eared servant tended to his head." Too enveloped in the story, Merlin or anyone else for that matter didn't make any noise or objection.

"Too focused on what had occurred, no one heard that the footsteps had stopped and heavy breathing was right behind them. Then the woman, a very beautiful one at that," Arthur paused momentarily so he could smile at Gwen. "turned and screamed. All the others turned to see a figure standing at the edge of the small clearing. His mouth wide open, blood dripping from it. Warm, thick, fresh blood. His neck oozing blood as well. A large cut stretched across the pillar of his neck like it had been recently slit open. Very recently slit open. It was like he tried to talk but all that came was a gurgling sound and more blood leaking out. The lead knight, blonde haired and blue eyed spoke to him. "What happened? Were you attacked?" The man stood unresponsive as if he were deaf. The only sound from the mysterious man was his rapid breathing and gurgling of blood. Then suddenly, AAHH!"

Gwen, Leon, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan and Percival all screamed. Gwen even jumped out of Arthur's arms. Arthur simply laughed.

Gwen was shaking after being scared so much and as Arthur tried to touch her, she stood up and walked to the other side of the fire and sat beside Elyan.

"That was not funny Arthur." she says as Elyan wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry but I believe I have proved that I am the bravest out of all of us. All of you are shaking like leaves in a strong breeze.

"Can you blame us?" Gwen asks still shaking slightly.

"Not really no." Arthur takes a swig from his wine goblet and begins to hugely miss Gwen's company beside him.

After a few minutes, it is obvious that Gwen is feeling the same as her husband because she stands and resumes her place next to Arthur.

Once he makes sure that the others are all in conversation with each other, Arthur leans his head down slightly so he can whisper in Gwen's ear.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. Forgive me?"

Gwen looks up and smiles. "If you weren't forgiven, I wouldn't be here beside you would I?" she whispers back.

"True."

"I love you." she says.

"I love you too."

They then share a kiss fusing their lips together and filled with passion.

The knights and Merlin stop their conversation and look at their King and Queen.

"He's forgiven." Leon says.

"Of course he is." Gwaine says.

They all laugh and continue with their conversation.

But unknown to them, a figure in the trees was watching them. Blood dripping from his mouth and oozing out from the deep gash on his throat, waiting to pounce...


End file.
